


Rediscovery

by LynnJ17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco wasn't as much of a prat, Harry's parents are alive, Multi, Nonmagic AU, Previous Relationship, SIRIUS IS ALIVE, mention of male OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnJ17/pseuds/LynnJ17
Summary: The title is a working title and may be changed as the fic progresses.After Draco breaks things off with Harry, the two lose contact for nearly a decade when, out of the blue, Harry finds a dishevelled, abused-looking Draco in an alley. Can Draco heal with Harry's help? Can Harry help Draco overcome what has happened to him in the last 7 years? Can they rekindle what they once had?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on this will NOT be regular. Between working full time, taking college classes, and running a D&D game, I simply don't have the time. At the current time, I do not know how long the fic will be. But, as always, comments/kudos are always appreciated and provide motivation to get chapters out faster! More tags/relationships may be added, and the rating may change.

     “What- why?” The dark haired boy’s brow furrowed.

     “Because Father has threatened to disinherit me, and he’s transferring me to Ecole de Réforme pour Garçons, in the Alps this coming school year.” Draco stared at his bare feet, unable to meet Harry’s gaze. He didn’t want to see the hurt there.

     “He’s sending you to France- because of this- us? Seriously?” There was the anger Draco had been waiting to hear.

     Draco sighed. “Switzerland, technically. But yes. I told you he’d be beyond angry if he ever found out, didn’t I? It’s my fault anyway for getting us caught.”

     Harry tilted Draco’s face up and caught his eyes. “It’s not your fault. None of it. Understand? It’s not your fault your dad is a bigoted piece of shit who’s more concerned about the continuation of the family name,” Harry rolled his eyes, “than the happiness of his only child. And I still don’t understand why this means we have to break up. We can still write letters, right? Or talk on the phone?”

     Draco sighed again. “No. They screen all the letters in and out. If my father finds out we’re still in contact, he _will_ disinherit me. He’s made that very clear. He’d rather have no heir than have one who’s a poof.” Draco couldn’t keep the bitterness from his voice. “Besides. Why would you want to continue such a long distance relationship with someone you won’t be able to see? You’d have better prospects here. We both know there’s plenty of people at school who would love to be with you; people who can do so publicly.”

     “Yes. but I don’t _want_ any of them, Draco. I want you.” Harry was staring so intensely that Draco had to look away.

     “Harry, please. I don’t want to do this any more than you want me to. But I don’t have a choice. Please,” his voice broke, and it took all his willpower to keep his tears away,” don’t make this harder than it already is.”

     “Alright,” Harry said quietly. “I won’t fight you on this any more. But, know this: I love you, and if ever you need me, you just have to contact me. I don’t care if it’s been ten years since we last spoke.” With that, Harry pulled him into a tight embrace. Draco hugged him back, his control finally broke and he found himself sobbing into Harry’s shoulder. When they finally broke apart, the still-visible tears in Harry’s eyes nearly set him off again, but he took a deep, shuddering breath and stepped back. Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he turned and walked away, keeping his eyes forward, knowing that if he turned around, he wouldn’t have the willpower to leave.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a malnourished, disheveled Draco in an alley and takes him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any formatting errors, I’m posting on mobile. Hope you enjoy and I’m sorry. Things are going to have to get worse before they can get better. As always, comments/kudos are always appreciated and make future chapters come out faster!

    “No, mate, seriously, you should have seen it. I’ve never seen Finnegan turn so red!” Neville himself was rather red from laughing so hard. Harry grinned as he swayed out of the pub behind Neville. He threw his arm around Neville’s shoulders, as much to support himself as to keep Neville upright, and, leaning on each other, the boys started making their way home.

    However, they only made it a couple of blocks before “Harry?” a quiet, raspy voice came out of an alleyway as they passed it. Harry frowned and stopped, looking around, before spotting movement in the alley. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make out who or what- it was. The figure kept crawling toward him, and finally, the streetlights illuminated dirty platinum hair. “Draco?” Harry released Neville’s shoulder and moved closer to the figure, suddenly sober. The blond boy pushed himself into a standing position, leaning heavily on the wall.

    “Oh my god, Draco, what happened to you?” Harry rushed forward and gathered the too-thin frame into his arms. Draco immediately sagged, his energy evidently gone. Harry swept him up and hurried back to where Neville was standing, staring at him in befuddlement. “Neville, help me get him back to my apartment, please?” Neville nodded, and the three made their way to Harry’s flat. “Keys are in my pocket, Nev. Grab ‘em for me, yeah?”

    “Sure, Harry. But who is that? Shouldn’t we be taking him to hospital?” Neville pulled the keys out of Harry’s pocket and quickly unlocked the door, shoving it open.

    Harry hurried through the door. “Do you remember Draco?” He lay the now unconscious form on the couch.

    Neville came inside, shutting the door behind him. “Your ex-boyfriend? The one who left to some posh Swiss boarding school? What’s he got to do with this?”

    “Grab me some warm water and a cloth and I'll explain everything, Nev, I promise. Please?” Neville hesitated only a second before hurrying out of the room. That was one of Harry’s favourite things about the boy, he never hesitated to help a friend. Harry examined Draco carefully. Other than a fairly severe case of malnutrition and what looked like track marks in the creases of both arms, he appeared to be in decent health, just very dirty. Gently, Harry removed his shirt, trying to jostle him as little as possible. He had just gotten the shirt off when Neville returned with the requested items. As he began wiping as much of the dirt off as possible, he began telling Neville exactly what had taken place 7 years ago.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

    “Mate, that’s… is that why you haven’t really had a serious relationship since then?”

    Harry smiled. “Yeah. I’ve been hung up on this stupid git. Pathetic, huh?”

    “A bit, yeah. What was he doing in that alley?”

    “I’ve no idea. I haven’t spoken to him since then. God knows I tried, but he never answered me.” Harry sat in an armchair next to the couch, staring at the blond man on the couch. He rubbed vigorously at his eyes.

    “Good thing you’re off tomorrow, huh? What’re you gonna do with him when you have to go back to work?” Neville plopped onto the ottoman.

    “No idea. Guess I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.” Harry smiled tiredly.


	3. Chapter 3

     A piercing scream jerked Harry awake. He sat up and stared around in confusion for a couple of seconds before he recognized the blond form on the couch, who was the source of the screaming. His back arched off the couch before dropping to lay flat again, the screaming then replaced by a frenzied muttering.

     Harry knelt next to the couch and smoothed the blond hair away from the sweaty forehead. "Shh, it's alright, Draco. You're safe. Shh," Harry kept mumbling comfort words and running his hand over the dishevelled blond hair until the boy stilled. Suddenly Harry found himself staring into cloudy grey eyes.

     "H-Harry? No-no. Please no. I-I can't, please." Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking body and pulled him close. "Shh, Draco, it was just a nightmare. That's all; just a dream. You're awake now and you're safe." Harry felt when the shaking turned into sobbing and just hugged the other boy tighter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

     Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed before he became aware that Draco had fallen back asleep, all he knew for sure was that his knees, thighs and back were all killing him, told him he had been kneeling here far too long. As gently as he could, he shifted Draco back onto the couch and stood, stretching. His back popped as he did and he groaned. He glanced at the time on his cellphone and decided to go take a shower. With a last glance back at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully, Harry made his way into his en suite and turned the water as hot as he could stand; then he stripped and stepped under the spray.  
Forty minutes later, Harry made his way to the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his hair still sticking to his face in damp curls. He started some eggs and bacon, figuring it was light enough that Draco should be able to stomach it if he woke up.

     When the food was done, he piled some on a plate and took it into the living room, so he could keep an eye on Draco while he ate. While he ate, he considered his options. He knew Draco had been using drugs, quite a bit considering the amount of track marks, so he knew Draco couldn’t be left alone for long periods, in case he started withdrawing. He would have to be closely monitored. He should, he knew, take Draco to a hospital for proper care. But, since he didn’t know how Draco ended up in this state, he didn’t want to risk Lucius finding him; he didn’t know what their relationship was like currently, but he knew that Lucius finding his son like this definitely wouldn’t improve things.

     It was also obvious Draco hadn’t been eating properly for a while; Harry could easily count his ribs. He would need to be renourished slowly, to prevent his shrunken stomach from rejecting the food altogether. So, he couldn’t be left under the supervision of just anyone. But, Harry was expected back at work tomorrow night, so he’d have to find someone; but who?

     Neville and Ron both worked; so did Hermione. Ginny would probably think he was coming onto her, and Dean and Seamus had their anniversary. He couldn’t get in touch with any of Draco’s old friends, if they were even still on good terms with him. Harry sighed. This seemed impossible. He still hadn’t come up with a solution when he finished eating, and stood to put his plate in the sink. As he did, Draco opened his eyes and looked around, confused. “W-Where am I? Harry? W-What are you doing here?”

     Harry smiled. “Draco. You’re awake. How do you feel? You’re in my apartment. Are you hungry?”

     Draco frowned for a second. “Am I? Cold. Why? I think so.”

     “Well. You’re definitely awake.” Harry chuckled. “I’ll go grab you some more blankets and something to eat, and then I’ll explain. Alright? Stay there. I’ll be right back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! I super appreciate all the nice comments and the kudos! Keep 'em coming, they keep the motivation flowing!

     Harry returned quickly with the thick down comforter off his bed and a plate of food. He set the food down on the ottoman before piling the comforter on top of Draco. Draco reached for the plate of food and started eating ravenously.

     “Slow down, you’re gonna make yourself sick!” Draco glared at him but slowed down. “Thank you. Now, to answer your questions. You’re in my apartment because I found you in an alley on my way home from the pub last night, and I figured this was the safest place to bring you. Neville and I- you remember him? Well. We got you cleaned up and settled on the couch. When I woke up, I made some food, and here we are. Now, I’ve got some questions of my own, if you’re feeling up to answering them.”

     Draco looked wary, but he nodded. “Okay, first: what happened to you? Why were you in that alley?”

     Draco paused. “How long has it been since we saw each other? I can’t remember. I do know that the two years I spent in Ecole de Réforme pour Garçons were hell. Oh, I made friends, but for the most part, I wanted nothing more than to be here. It was far too cold.” Draco frowned, and it was all Harry could do to stifle a laugh. Apparently, seven years hadn’t changed Draco that much. “When I graduated, Father brought me back here and persisted in trying to set me up with his friends' children. When I found out he bribed someone, someone who I thought I was actually starting to like- at least enough that I could stand being married to them- I’d had enough, and I ran away. Not my brightest idea, I’ll admit. I didn’t have any idea where I was going. I went back to our spot several times, hoping, I think, to find you. When that didn’t work...I don’t know. It starts to get kind of hazy. I know I fell in with a couple other homeless kids. I...I don’t remember what happened to them. But I ended up on my own again. I-It’s all a blur, honestly.” Harry frowned. Draco was hiding something, he just didn’t know what.

     “Okay, and the track marks?” Draco flinched and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Draco, I need to know so I know what to expect from the withdrawal process. I’m not judging you.” 

     “Heroin,” Draco told his empty plate.

     “Okay. Is there anyone you want me to call for you?”

     “No, at this point I don’t know if there’s anyone who would care.” Harry’s phone rang. He frowned. He didn’t recognize the number. He answered it. “Detective Potter.”

     There was a feminine giggle. “Harry? Neville gave me your number. He said you might need my help.”

     “Sorry, who is this?”

     “Luna, of course, silly.” She giggled again.

     “Right, and what exactly did he think you could help me with?” Harry wandered into the kitchen.

     “I’m a rehabilitation counsellor. He said you had to work tomorrow tonight and might need someone to help watch over someone who might go through withdrawal.” She had a dreamy quality to her voice that Harry found rather soothing. 

     “Yeah, actually. But I’m wary of leaving him with someone he doesn’t know.”

     “Oh, that’s no problem. I’m free now, I can come over and meet him.”

     Harry was a little nonplussed by her directness. “Er, alright, then.”

 

     Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on his door and Harry opened it to show a woman with long blonde hair just a couple of shades darker than Draco’s and large blue eyes. She had a dreamy smile on her face and barely reached his collarbone. She reached out and hugged him. “Er, Luna, I presume?” Harry patted her shoulder awkwardly.

    “Of course. Where is he?” Harry stepped back and let her in. She walked past him, trailing her fingers along the wall.

    “In the living room- this way.” He squeezed past her and led her into the living room where Draco was now propped up on the arm of the couch watching tv. He turned his head and frowned when she walked in.

    “Harry, who’s this?” He eyed her warily. 

    “I’m Luna Lovegood, a friend of Harry’s. It’s nice to meet you…?” She seated herself on the ottoman.

    “Draco. Why are you here?” The omission of his surname was deliberate, Harry knew. He interjected before Luna could answer. 

    “She’s here because I have to work tomorrow night, and didn’t want to leave you alone, or leave you here with a complete stranger. So, I asked her to come over to meet you.” He sat in the armchair. 

    “How are you feeling, Draco?” She seemed not to notice the hostility and distrust Draco was radiating.

    “Tired. And look, no offence, I’m sure you’re perfectly lovely, but I don’t think I need a babysitter.”

    Luna just laughed. “I’m not a babysitter, Draco. I’m just a friend coming for a visit.”

    Draco was still glowering at her. “Draco, please? It would make me feel better if I knew someone was here while I was working. It’ll stop me worrying so much.” Harry pleaded.

    Draco glanced at him, then back at the tv. “Fine. But I’m telling you it’s pointless. I’m fine.”

    Luna grinned. “Wonderful! I’m sure we’ll be great friends, Draco.”

 

    Luna stayed for a couple of hours before taking her leave. Harry walked her out and she hugged him again before leaving. He retrieved some papers from his study and started reading up on case files while Draco watched tv and napped. In this way, they passed the rest of the time until dinner, which was sandwiches and crisps, since Harry was still trying to be careful of feeding Draco anything too rich. Draco fell asleep soon after dinner and Harry, trying to get caught up on paperwork, relocated to his office with a cup of coffee to get to work.

    Harry had been at it for a while when a scream interrupted him. He bolted up and into the living room to see Draco apparently having another nightmare. Harry wrapped his arms around him and slowly, Draco calmed down again. Harry tried to lay Draco back on the couch, but Draco made a whimpering noise and clung tighter to Harry. Harry sighed and resolved himself to another uncomfortable night.


	5. Chapter 5

   He woke the next morning slumped over the couch. Since Draco had, thankfully released him during the night, Harry sat up and stretched, groaning. He stood and shuffled into the kitchen to make what would surely be the first of many cups of coffee today.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping on his black coffee and watching the foot traffic outside. When he had finished his coffee, he set the cup in the sink and set about fixing breakfast.

They passed the day companionably in relative silence with Draco working his way through Harry’s collection of paperbacks and Harry catching up on case files his partner, 

Dylan had dropped off earlier in the week. Before he knew it, he heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Luna smiling up at him. “Is it that late already? I hadn’t realized. Come in, Luna.” He stepped back to let her in and followed her to the living room, where Draco had put his book down and was watching Luna warily.

“Hello, Draco. How are you today?” Luna glided over and embraced Draco. Draco tensed and didn’t return the hug.

“I’m quite well, thank you,” he said stiffly.

Luna stepped back, still smiling. “Well, that’s good.” She turned to Harry and made a shooing gesture. “Go, get dressed. We’ll be fine.” Harry nodded and turned toward his bedroom.

When he came back into the living room, freshly showered and dressed in a suit, he found Luna and Draco engaged in a debate about poetry. 

Harry, not wanting to interrupt, slipped out the front door, his thoughts staying stuck on the blond man he’d left laying on his couch.

_ They walked along the beach, barefoot and holding hands, the waves providing a soothing melody as they rolled in. Suddenly Harry turned, scooping the thinner boy into his arms for a kiss. The blond let out a small squeak of surprise at his boyfriends sudden motion before leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boys neck. _

_ When they surfaced a few minutes later, Draco rests his forehead on Harry’s smiling. “What was that for?” _

_ Harry shrugs, his glasses slipping down his nose as he grins. “Because I love you?” _

_ Draco sighs, smiling and shaking his head slightly. “I love you, too, Harry.” _

“Potter!” The shout pulls Harry from his reverie, and he looks up, blinking.

“Er, sorry, sergeant. What is it?”

Robards rolls his eyes, dropping a thick file on Harry’s desk. “Wake up, Potter. Just cause they stuck you on night shifts doesn’t mean you get to sleep on the job. Got a new case for you.”

Deciding tonight wasn’t the night to pick a fight with his supervisor, Harry just starts flipping through the file. He frowns as he reads through the robbery reports, each one completely different from the others except for one thing: a single playing card left behind at each one, an ace of spades. He glances back up at Robards, only to find that the man had retreated back to his office. He sighs and takes a sip of his coffee that had gone cold while he was lost in his memories. Better get Dylan and get back to work.


End file.
